Bunsen ist ein Biest
16.01.2017 (Nickelodeon) 17.07.2017 (Nick) 23.07.2017 (Nick) }} ' Bunsen ist ein Biest' ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie von Butch Hartman, der auch schon die Serien Cosmo & Wanda, Danny Phantom und T.U.F.F. Puppy kreiert hat. In den USA fand die Erstausstrahlung am 16. Januar 2017 auf Nickelodeon statt. In Deutschland startete die Serie am 17. Juli 2017 auf Nick und in Österreich am 23. Juli 2017 auf Nick Austria. Handlung Die Serie erzählt die Geschichte von zwei ungewöhnlichen Freunden. An seinem ersten Tag an einer menschlichen Schule freundet Bunsen sich mit einem Klassenkameraden namens Mikey an, der ihm mit der Zeit durch die Höhen und Tiefen des Daseins als Mensch führt. Auf der anderen Seite stellt er Mikey die wilde und verrückte Welt der Biester vor, in der es sehr viel mehr Spaß als Schrecken zu entdecken gibt! Charaktere thumb|right|90px *'Bunsen' ist ein Biest und freundet sich mit Mikey an. Er ist das erste Biest, das als Schüler auf eine Schule für Menschen geht. Bunsens optimistische Einstellung hilft ihm dabei, Menschen zu verstehen – wie zum Beispiel die Wichtigkeit von Schulfotos und Zahnfeen. thumb|right|90px *'Mikey Munroe' ist der menschliche Freund von Bunsen und hilft ihm dabei, das Schulleben zu meistern. Er ist Teil des Disko-, Bienenschutz- und „Mathe für Menschen die Matheunterricht hassen“ Clubs. Er hat Bunsen beim Willkommenskomitee kennengelernt und bringt ihm alles bei. thumb|right|90px *'Amanda Killman' ist Mikeys Feindin und hat ständig das Bedürfnis gemein zu sein. Sie hasst ziemlich alles, aber was sie am meisten nicht ausstehen kann, sind Biester! Deshalb versucht sie Bunsen mit ihren bösen Plänen zu verjagen. thumb|right|90px *'Miss Flap' ist Bunsens und Mikeys Lehrerin, doch leider fehlen ihr ein paar Tassen im Schrank. Sie ist exzentrisch, albern und witzig – egal ob sie gerade über ihren Magiekurs philosophiert oder einen Handstand macht, um eine neue Perspektive beim Lernen zu erlangen. thumb|right|90px *'Darcy' ist Bunsens und Mikeys Freundin, die zuhause unterrichtet wird. Sie ist exzentrisch und kennt sich mit den komischsten Themen aus! Zufälligerweise sind es genau diese Informationen, die den Jungs aus der Patsche helfen. Darcy ist immer für sie da. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Sven Plate durch die Synchronfirma EuroSync GmbH in Berlin. Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 * US-Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 16-20, 22-26 erfolgte auf Nicktoons. * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 21 + 25 erfolgte auf Nicktoons Deutschland. }} Titelsong → Hauptartikel: Bunsen ist ein Biest (Titelsong) Galerie Episodenbilder © 2017 Viacom International Inc. Bunsen is a Beast! (7).png|Folge 1a: Bunsen ist ein Biest Bunsen is a Beast! (9).png|Folge 1a: Bunsen ist ein Biest Bunsen is a Beast! (12).png|Folge 1a: Bunsen ist ein Biest Bunsen is a Beast! (20).png|Folge 1a: Bunsen ist ein Biest Hide and Go Freak (1).png|Folge 2a: Bunsens Biester Bude Hide and Go Freak (3).png|Folge 2a: Bunsens Biester Bude Hide and Go Freak (8).png|Folge 2a: Bunsens Biester Bude Hide and Go Freak (16).png|Folge 2a: Bunsens Biester Bude Bearly Acceptable Behavior (2).png|Folge 3a: Bunsen und der Bär Bearly Acceptable Behavior (11).png|Folge 3a: Bunsen und der Bär Bearly Acceptable Behavior (15).png|Folge 3a: Bunsen und der Bär Bearly Acceptable Behavior (20).png|Folge 3a: Bunsen und der Bär Beast of Friends (10).png|Folge 6: Von Biestern und helfenden Elfen Beast of Friends (15).png|Folge 6: Von Biestern und helfenden Elfen Beast of Friends (23).png|Folge 6: Von Biestern und helfenden Elfen Beast of Friends (39).png|Folge 6: Von Biestern und helfenden Elfen Promo & Production Art © 2017 Viacom International Inc. Bunsen_is_a_Beast Poster.png Bunsen is a Beast1.png tumblr_o9p33yuw5Y1sln9n6o1_1280.jpg Bunsen is a Beast.png|Altes Logo Weblinks * *Bunsen ist ein Biest bei nick.de * Bunsen ist ein Biest bei fernsehserien.de * Bunsen ist ein Biest bei wunschliste.de Einzelnachweise en:Bunsen Is a Beast Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons